Codexhak
Codexhak is the boss of the Reactor Core ~=ENCODE=~ mission that takes place in MEMOIR. Its THREE Auracrysts appear white, but they're actually just the normal version, they just appear white because of the high electrical charge (you can still notice the green glow). It moves as fast as a Red Bloon, has only 1 HP (but he has 3 Auracrysts, so his total HP is a whopping 45,001!), doesn't spawn anything (well it IS a Red Bloon!), and has the following abilities: *''Auracryst Attack'': Unlike other Auracryst users, Codexhak's Auracrysts are connected to himself using electrical rods. Thus, he can directly control them. In this case, he'll spin his Auracrysts around the track once, which make them damage towers by 20 HP just like they usually do. BUT, the towers that are hit by the electrical rods also get damaged by 5 HP and gets stunned for 2.5 seconds! *''Spinning Gears: Insert one of its Auracrysts to the hole in the middle of a gear then use it to spin the gear to max speed! This'll also '''throw some of the monkeys and special agents' near the border of the gears off the track, killing them! But if you're lucky, then some of them will just drop in another gear and only lose 5 HP from the fall instead. *''Hex Barrage: Shoots the hex tiles that make up his barrier (that's quite a lot!) everywhere on the track. These hex tiles will deal 5 HP damage each. He'll then create another barrier after that. *Aurae Phaser:'' Charge his auracrysts to shoot a bolt of lightning (for each Auracryst) that can pierce towers, deal 15 HP damage and also stun them for 2.5 seconds! Backstory *Codexhak was originally just a wimpy Red Bloon that managed to escape Round 1 because the monkey commader for said battle was a bit late. From that time, seeing how his fellow Red Bloons always get humiliated and killed gruesomely by both the monkeys, the agents and the Bloon Empire (because the Red Bloons were too weak), he has grown a desire to get revenge on... everything and everyone except Red Bloons, thus he became an outlaw freelancer. *Because of his experience from his first escape and his strong desire to leave on, his survival skills have developed to an unbelievable level. Thus, he could escape every monkey's pursuit (and partly because the monkeys didn't pay much attention to a Red Bloon anyway), and despite being just a Red Bloon, he still managed to live on for a long time. *One day, when he was escaping a Rocket Carrier, he managed to hide behind a wall of Bloontonium Lab just in time before the Rocket Carrier shoots a rocket inside, thus keeping him alive. However, as if fate had decided, the rocket accidentally hit a secret switch that made the Bloontonium Lab's floor collapse and reveal its dark secret to Red Bloon: the Reactor Core, E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s lair. *Seeing his magnificent survival skills, his strong desire to destroy everything and how he was the first one to have ever found the Reactor Core, E.N.T.I.T.Y. brainwashed him (not that it did much because from the start his desire was to destroy every living being), gave him 3 Auracrysts and a cyber barrier, and entrusted him as his second-in-command. Thus, the red bloon is now the only being that can fully move between the real world and the cyber world (because of the special cyber barrier) (E.N.T.I.T.Y. is sealed within the cyberworld, but he can still create a physical avatar... but it's only an avatar), and now commands the Aurae Bloons with the alias Codexhak. No longer a Bloons Empire civilian, no longer knowing that the monkeys are technically his enemies, no longer anything, now Codexhak has only one purpose: to destroy anything and everything he's found. Trivia *"It's amazing what a Red Bloon can do..." *Its BGM is the legendary Bad Apple!! *It now has a user with the same name. Here it is. Codexhak Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons